Medicament delivery devices, such as injectors and inhalers, typically comprise a housing in which a medicament container containing a medicament is to be arranged. Upon activation of the medicament delivery device, the medicament is expelled through a medicament delivery member, for example a needle or a nozzle.
In order to protect and to keep the medicament delivery member sterile, the medicament delivery member may be provided with a delivery member shield, or sheath, such as a Flexible Needle Shield (FNS) or a Rigid Needle Shield (RNS). The delivery member shield may thus be attached to the medicament container to cover the medicament delivery member, during assembly of the medicament container or of the medicament delivery device.
Moreover, the medicament delivery device may comprise a removable cap which is mounted to the proximal end of the housing, i.e. that end which is placed towards the injection site during medicament delivery, of the medicament delivery device, or to the proximal end of the medicament container. The removable cap has the function of providing mechanical protection of the medicament delivery member while attached to the housing or medicament container, and to remove the delivery member shield when the cap is removed from the housing.
WO2015110532 A1 discloses an auto-injector having a connector for connecting a needle cover to a removable cap. The connector has a plurality of legs spaced symmetrically away from one another about a central hub. The legs have an elastic nature and aid in securing the needle cover and/or rigid needle shield to a cap insert and hence to the removable cap. The needle cover and/or needle shield are secured together through upper, internally facing barbs protruding from the first legs. The upper, internally facing barbs include tips that point toward the forward end of the connector. These barbs are shaped to engage the needle cover and/or rigid needle shield when the needle cover and/or rigid needle shield is fitted within the connector. The barb tips apply opposing force with respect to one another when they engage the needle cover and/or rigid needle shield when the needle cover and/or rigid needle shield is fitted within the connector.